More Than You Think
by Renegadex
Summary: A cheating boyfriend leads Serena to reevaluate her life and realize that she can accomplish much more than what her friends, family, and ex think. She grows up. revised
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Nearly seven years later and I am finally revising (and hopefully completing) More Than You Think! Just to clarify: I am a huuuuge Darien/Serena fan but if you are familiar with this story, well, I'm not too sure how it will end. Please bear with me and things should be ok. The standard disclaimer applies. I've left the old chappies up but you really shouldn't read them. Does anyone know if my reviews disappear if I delete that chapter? Anyway, the story line might change and there will probably be disrepencies. Let me know if you like the changes, or have any suggestions for what I do next!

**Title**: More than You Think

**Author**: Renegade

**Date**: December 27, 2001

**REVISED: **OCTOBER 19, 2008

Serena's hands fumbled as she searched for her keys. She gave her bag a quick shake and heard them jingle, zoning in on the corner from which the noise came.

Aha!, thought Serena as she withdrew the keys to Darien's apartment. She smiled triumphantly, making a mental note to buy herself-- or rather, to have Darien buy her-- a smaller bag tomorrow. Huge bags may be useful but they made finding things a real pain. Besides, there was a pink bag sitting at the mall that had her name on it.

The key slid into the lock and clicked open almost silently. She let herself in, taking care to slip off her shoes at the front door. She picked up her silver heels and placed them inside-- oddly, right next to a pair of Darien's shoes. How strange, thought Serena, as she glanced around the dark, empty living room. These were the shoes he wore everyday. The two had made dinner plans but Darien never showed up. And since no one had picked up the phone at his apartment, she figured he must have gotten too caught up in his work to keep track of the time. She came to his place with the intention of surprising him with a homecooked meal. Could he have fallen asleep?

Her ears perked up when she heard a sound. It sounded like movement. Wrestling. Fear overtook Serena as she prayed to God that he wasn't hurt, that he wasn't fighting. I would have felt him transform, she rationalized.

"Darien?," called out Serena. "You there, baby?"

Her hands started to sweat as she crept through the apartment and toward the sound. It was coming from the bedroom. The movement was fast. Rough. It sounded painful. She called out to her boyfriend once more before she heard it-- a deep groan from Darien.

Serena quickened her pace, worried about her boyfriend. Her train of thought was quickly cut short once she threw upon the bedroom door. She was horrified.

Against the wall was Darien, the length of his naked body pressed up against a well-endowed blonde. A thin sheen of sweat covered both of their bodies; it was obvious that they had both been at it for a while. Serena grimaced. The blonde was nude with the exception of a pair of five-inch stilettos. So that's where her shoes are, thought Serena sardonically. What a cheap slut.

The pair had yet to notice that Serena had walked into the room. She saw Darien's body tense, preparing to reach the same heights as the bosom blonde. "Tell me how bad you want it, baby. Tell me that you want it. I've never felt so tight a--"

"Asshole!" screamed Serena. The blonde opened her eyes in shock and flew off the wall, untangling herself from Darien's body. Darien, unable to stop his momentum, finished in what must have been his most anticlimatic experience ever. His face was one of horror, embarrassment, and surprise as he stared woefully at his flaccid member. He looked up.

"Serena?" he said, completely shocked.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Darien?" screamed Serena, visibly shaking with anger. She was ten seconds away from whipping out her transformation brooch, wanting nothing more than to moondust the man before her.

"What are you doing here?"

Serena saw red. Was that really all he could consider?

"What am I doing here? What type of question is that? Do you even have a brain, Darien? Look at yourself!"

"Sere… I-I…"

"You what, Darien? I-I-I" mimicked Serena, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the other woman crawling on the floor, searching for her clothes. She rolled her eyes. "I really can't believe you."

"Look, baby, let me just explain..." started Darien.

"Explain!? Honestly? You know what, Darien?" asked Serena, without waiting for an answer. "We are over. Done. Finito. Fuck destiny, Darien. Go fuck yourself." She paused. "Oh wait-- you're already fucking that slut there."

She stormed out of the room and out of the apartment, smashing whatever she could on her way out. As soon as the elevator arrived, she ran into it, frantically pushing the button to the lobby.

"I have to get out of here. I have to keep calm. I can't-- I just can't let Darien see me cry..."

The doors opened and Serena stepped out, her vision blurry from the tears pooling in her eyes. The doorman glanced up from his newspaper and looked at her in surprise. But, by the time he had opened his mouth to speak, Serena had already run out, barefoot since she had left her shoes upstairs in her haste to get out.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as her feet pounded the pavement. She had to get away. She didn't stop running until she was halfway home, and noticed her hair and clothes were soaked.

It was raining. It was actually pouring. Serena almost laughed out loud. "You've got to be kidding me," said Serena aloud, to nobody in particular. "Aren't I so pathetic?" she screamed. "HOW CLICHE IS IT THAT, OF ALL DAYS, IT'S RAINING RIGHT NOW?" She looked around and noticed a few people looking at her. "IT WAS FREAKING BRIGHT AND SUNNY WHEN I WENT TO THAT GODDAMNED APARTMENT!"

Suddenly, lighting struck and Serena jumped. Her nerves calmed as her hysteria was replaced with fear. She was terrifed of lightning and wanted nothing more than to be home.

She ran the rest of the way home and quickly opened her door. She needed to be with family, with the people who loved her, respected her, and could make it all go away. "Mom? Dad? Sammy?" called out Serena to no response. "Where is everyone?" pondered the teen.

Walking into the kitchen, she didn't care that her hair was dripping and making a mess. On the table was a note and a cellphone.

(_ Hi honey! I hope you didn't forget that we're taking Sammy to look at some summer camps. We will probably be back in a few days. Dinner's in the fridge and I left some money on the table. Take care of yourself and don't hesitate to call us. I left my cellphone at home for you to use. Love you! )  
_

Serena's shoulders slumped in disappointment. She was in disbelief. It was the worst day of her life and everyone was gone. She felt abandoned.

And then she remembered her guardian. "Luna!" called Serena, as she ran up her stairs. She stopped on it's landing once she remembered Luna was out with Artemis. She smiled bitterly. Did everybody have someone to be with except her?

Slowly, she dropped herself onto the floor.

"What about the girls?" wondered Serena. She called Amy, only to receive an answering machine. Mina, Rei, and Lita were probably with their boyfriends. It was, after all, a Friday night.

"Seems like everyone has somebody except me…" whispered a sober teenager.

Huddled in the corner, Serena wrapped her arms around her knees and let her emotions wash over her. Her boyfriend of two years, her prince, her future had cheated on her. What would happen now? How could she compete with someone older, prettier, and more mature? She cried-- not her usual, ear-piercing wailing, but instead a series of heart-wrenching, tear-wracking sobs. She felt lost.

Hours later, she woke up shivering. She had cried herself to sleep on the floor. "I'm all alone…" whispered Serena. A dark wave grew over her as she began to think bitterly. "No one appreciate me. Everyone thinks I'm so weak. My parents, my friends... they're always lecturing me, aren't they?" Serena looked back on everything she had done in her life. The girls were always lecturing her to be a better student, a better leader, a better person. "I'm never good enough..."

She stopped. What was she thinking? Her friends were only trying to push her to do better. "This is that bastard's fault," concluded Serena. "He underestimates me, doesn't appreciate me. Am I not pretty enough? Experienced enough? I'll show him," she thought, a sly smile growing on her face. "You'll be sorry, Darien Shields," said Serena, grinning. "I'm so much more than you think…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine. As much as we all hope and wish it is, it isn't. Tough cookies, eh?

**Title**: More than You Think

**Author**: Renegade

**Date**: December 27, 2001

**REVISED: NOVEMBER 15, 2008**

She woke up to the birds chirping at her window. Sunlight was streaming abundantly through her curtains and she smiled inwardly. Already it felt like a brand new day.

"Early!" thought Serena, as she glanced at her clock. She had a good two hours before class-- unlike the usual fifteen minutes she was running late. Humming to herself, she reiterated her promise to not let a jerk like Darien ruin her life. "I can do this," affirmed Serena as she got out of bed. "I'm strong-- I'm the defender of love and justice!" She struck her trademark pose and nodded triumphantly.

After showering, she padded over to her closet. "What to wear today," she wondered. (AN: Let's pretend that they don't have uniforms.) She glanced at the mass of pink that dominated her closet and frowned. "It's all the same," she murmured. Getting on her hands and knees, she began to rummage in the back of the closet before finally crawling out.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed, victoriously.

She walked over to the mirror and dried her hair. Starting to put her hair in its usual meatball style, she stopped. Stepping closer to the looking glass, she paused to examine herself. "This... is a part of my old self," she thought. "I need a new style. A whole new identity."

She combed her hair straight until it was sleek and shiny. Opening a drawer, she took out the makeup that her mother had given her. She rarely used it. She lined her lids with a thin line of kohl and swept a shimmery shade of brown over her eyelids. Her blue eyes sparkled brightly, alluringly. After applying a pale pink lip-gloss, Serena smiled. Her makeup was barely noticeable but it made all the difference: it made her look like a woman-- still herself, but a little older, and a little more sophisticated.

"Ok," she said, nodding at her mirror in approval. "Time to take on the world."

She picked up her bag and walked out the door, a new confidence in the sway of her hips.

----------------

_( Elsewhere )_

----------------

Darien woke with a start. His head felt fuzzy and his stomach, nauseous. He groaned.

"How did last night happen?" murmured Darien, running a hand through his dark hair.

After last night he had gone out to drink away his misery. He took back drink after drink, trying to drown away the events of last night. His hangover was immense. It was not remorse that the man was feeling. Rather, it was the realization that he was made a fool of. He didn't appreciate Serena's childishness; she had overreacted. To an extent, Darien supposed he cared for her... but facts were fact, and she was too young and far too immature for him. He needed someone like Jennifer to satisfy his needs: someone sensual, seductive, with curves and an insatiable appetite. He growled at the memory of last night, before they were interrupted, and felt his manhood twitch in response."Damn," he said, slamming his fist into his pillow with a dull thud.

On finding out that he was cheating with Serena, Jennifer had slapped him, gathered her clothes, and ran out. But all was not lost. There were a million other girls who would have loved to be in her position-- or rather positions. He grinned. And Serena, she would come back to him, he knew. She needed him and, with a little bit of honey and persuasion, Darien knew he would win her back.

Perhaps he would even get her to go to bed with him. Finally. Make up sex was always the best part about a big fight.

Darien grinned wolfishly and got up, ready to seize the day.

"Time to take on the world," he said, with a mischevious glint in his eye.

----------------

_( Back to Serena )_

----------------

They were catcalling her. Her, the girl who every morning somehow managed to fall on her ass, who wailed at every distress, who had never before in her life received the attention she was receiving now. They were actually catcalling her. Didn't they recognize her? It wasn't that she liked the attention-- it disgusted her to an extent-- but she appreciated it and it made her feel better about herself. She couldn't stop the smile growing on her face.

She glanced at her watch and, seeing as how it was still early, decided to stop by the arcade for a bagel and a cup of tea. The doors chimed as she walked into the arcade. Andrew looked up with surprise.

"Man, that chick is hot," thought Andrew to himself, as his eyes scanned the blonde from head to toe. Etiquette quicklytook over and he greeted the customer politely.

"Morning m'aam, what can I get for you?" asked the blond waiter.

Serena blinked in disbelief. He didn't recognize her either? Looking Andrew in the eyes, she smiled. "Andrew? Are you serious" she said.

Andrew's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets when he realized who it was. "Sere?!?! Is that really you?" He wanted to smack himself in the face-- did he really just mentally strip his little sister of her clothes? He groaned.

"Yes... it's me." The smile dropped from her face. "Do I look that bad?"

"What? No! No! No way! You look great… just really... really... different," said Andrew, with a gulp.

Serena smiled at the compliment, laughing inwardly at how awkward Andrew was being. She froze at Andrew's next statement.

"Darien would love it," said Andrew with a grin.

She felt her face grow pale. "We-- I actually broke up with Darien." said Serena, with a new coldness in her voice. "It wasn't working out."

Andrew exploded. "WHAT?! But you two were perfect! You were in love!"

"Well," said Serena, "apparently not. He cheated on me," said Serena calmly, helping herself to a bagel.

"DARIEN?!?! CHEATING ON YOU!?!? WHY IM GONNA--" started Andrew, the red rising from his neck, steam almost visible from his ears.

Serena nearly laughed at the scene Andrew was making. He really was rather protective of her. "Relax, Andy. It's ok… I ... I actually think this will be good for me. I feel great." She game him a reassuring smile and Andrew sighed. He couldn't ever say no to Serena, especially not now.

"Are you sure?" asked Andrew, glumly, as he looked at Serena again. She nodded with an impish smirk and Andrew did his best not to swoon.

"Oh, fine. I wont beat the crap out of Darien, but I'm sure as hell gonna yell at him! Best friend or not, cheating on you was not a good thing. What was it? You saw him making out with another girl?"

Serena smiled maliciously and with extreme calm she replied. "Making out, yes. Along with you know... tits in his face, cock shoved up her vagina."

Andrew's jaw dropped. He had never heard Serena speak like that, with such sarcasm and vulgarity. Moreover, he couldn't believe Darien. "He fucked somebody else? OH, HELL NO!" said a furious Andrew who was rolling up his sleeves.

Serena popped the last piece of the bagel in her mouth and patted Andrew on the cheek.

"Forget it, Drew. Dare isn't worth the time. Besides, I'll deal with him myself. I need to jet now. I may actually be on time to school!" said a joyful Sere. She gave Andrew a quick, friendly peck on the cheek and spun off her stool. "Bye Andy!" called Serena from the door, as she hopped out, her silhouette imparting a dangerous last impression on Andy's mind.

"Uh, uh, uh... bye... Serena…" said a stunned Andrew, placing his hand on his cheek.

----------------------------

REVIEW and I'll update/revise the next chapters sooner! And the sooner I revise, the sooner a BRAND SPANKIN' NEW CHAPTER WILL COME OUT!


	3. Chapter Three

*blink blink* Thank you minna, for all the reviews!! *ahem* just a quick announcement though, I don't hate Darien! I love him! But in this fanfic, I'm just portraying him as no good, and full time jerk! I haven't really gotten any flames from any Darien lovers, but I'm just saying this so you all know. Once again, its very out of character, and I have a question for you all. Should I start some conflict between the scouts and Serena, or should I have them back her up? Better yet, should I divide the scouts up between Darien and Serena? Reply in your reviews!!!

Disclaimer: Starlight, Starbright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, to have this wish, I wish tonight! Oh great Naoko, I would really like to own Sailor Moon or at least Darien! Please? Pretty Please? *pouts* Oh fine. Sailor Moon isn't mine… *grumble grumble* but its not yours either, so HAH!! ^^;;; ehehe…

**Title**: More than You Think

**Author**: Renegade

**Date**: December 28, 2001

          Darien walked out of his apartment building just in time to see a beautiful blond goddess walk across the street. (AN: I wonder who she is… hehe…)

          "Damn, she's hot." Murmured Darien, obviously oblivious to who it really was. His eyes roamed up and down the young woman, and paused at her chest.

          "Not bad, I see. The rest of her ain't too bad either…" said an attracted Darien. "I wonder if--" started Darien, until he was rudely interrupted.

          "MOVE IT YOUNG MAN!" exclaimed a old woman trying to walk past Darien. "You're mighty stupid to be standing in the middle of the sidewalk staring at some girl. Now move out of my way before I have to hurt you!"

          "Uhm… sorry m'aam. I-I" stammered a flustered Darien.

          "MOVE IT NOW!" And with that, the old lady smacked Darien across the head with her purse. "Hmph. Teens nowadays…" muttered the elderly woman, as she walked over Darien. *sweatdrop*

***Serena***

          Serena entered the school, and made her way to Ms. Haruna's class. Taking another glance at her clock, she saw that she was still 10 minutes early. 

          "Hm. Oh well…  I really have nothing else to do… I may as well get to class." Said Serena, as she opened the classroom door. Glancing around the classroom, she saw Ms. Haruna, Amy, and a few other people in the room.

          "Good Morning, Ms. Haruna." Said a cheerful Serena, from the door.

          "Oh? Oh, hello dearie. How can I help you?" 

          "What do you mean help me? I'm in your class." replied Serena.

          "You're a new student? Hm, no one informed me of this... qell, you can sit ri-" began Ms. Haruna.

          Serena grinned. "Uhm, sensei, its me... Serena."

          Ms.Haruna dropped to the floor. "Serena Tskuino???!? What? You look different? What happened to you hair? AND YOU"RE EARLY!??!"

          Serena giggle. "Is that such a surprise? Well, I just decided on a new look I guess. Well, I'm gonna go sit down now…ok?" 

          "Uhm- yea… sure. Go ahead. I'm just going to sit down right now… gosh..Serena, early! Who would of thought…"

          Serena took one last glance at a very surprised teacher, and made her way towards Amy.

          "Ami! Oh Ami-chan!" (AN: I know, I know, I'm not supposed to write Ami-chan. It should just be plain Amy… but I like Ami-chan..it sounds better… I have POETIC LICENSE all right!??!! ^_^) called Serena.

          Ami's head turned. "Yes?"

          Serena sighed. "Ami, it's me. Sere."

          "Serena?!?! Oh my, whatever happened to you?" cried a flabbergasted Ami.

          "Nothing really… I'll tell you about it at today's scout meeting, ok?"

          "Uhm… ok. But do you really suppose that Mina and Lita will wait for the news?"

          "Oh…" said Serena. "I guess you're right… oh well! It's too bad for them. They'll just have to wait!" giggled Serena.

          For the rest of the day, Lita and Mina were continuously bugging Serena about the total change. Not only that, but for the whole day, guys were dropping at the foursomes feet. 

          "Serena, this is hilarious! All the guys thought you were hot before--" started Lita.

          "But now you're SMOKING!" finished an ecstatic Mina.

          Serena giggled. "Yea I guess, but I guess I don't really care about them right now."

          The other three girls smiled, and in unison said "Cause you got Darien, eh?"

          Serena stopped giggling. "Well, not anymore I guess…"

          The threesome gasped and their smiles dropped. "What do you mean, Serena?" inquired Amy. (AN: Look! Her name is back to Amy! Hehe…)

          "What I mean is, Darien and I broke up." Said Serena, keeping her eyes on the floor. Her voice remained strong, but it had a tone of sadness to it.

          "Oh… how did it happen?" asked Mina

"Look, I'll tell you guys at the temple, all right? I'd rather say it once, than twice."

"Ok Sere. Whatever you say…" murmured Lita.

"All right... I'll see you guys in homeroom then. I have to go to Chorus, or I'll be late… Eeek! Bye guys!" Serena jetted down the hallway, and waved goodbye to her friends.

"I think she took that pretty well..." Said Mina.

Amy nodded. "Yea, she did. She's changed, hasn't she?"

"I guess so…" replied Lita. "But what about Darien now?"

"Yes… what about Darien…' said Mina.

Lita sighed. "Now that they're broken up, is Darien still going to fight and help us? He seems like the stronger fighter, at times…"

"Lita! Don't say that! Serena does have a lot of power, she just doesn't show it…" argued Amy.

"Yea… but the duo are a team… man…this is gonna be rough." Said a thoughtful Mina.

"Yea… it is…" replied Lita and Amy. 

"Maybe… we should invite Darien to the meeting?" asked Amy meekly.

"AMY! Are you crazy!? Serena would probably go berserk!" cried Lita.

"…she didn't look that hurt right now… but I guess she really was…" replied Amy.

Mina stroked her chin. "Hold it Ames… maybe a meeting with Darien wouldn't be too bad… I mean, we can have a separate meeting just with Rei (AN: I don't like the name Raye, so I used Rei instead… *shrugs* it looks prettier), and then see if we should talk to Darien too."

"Not a bad idea, Mina" said Lita.

"Yea, I know! I'm so smart!" exclaimed Mina. (Lita and Amy sweatdrop)

"So, is it all agreed then?" asked Amy.

"Yup. It's all set. We have a meeting with the scouts, another without Serena, and then one with Darien, minus Serena." Said Lita.

"Hopefully, everything will work out, eh?" said Lita.

Ami sighed. "Yea… I hope so. This is gonna be hard… we might be losing some friendships…"

"Yea… I know…" said Mina

Like it? Hate it? I need to know what you guys think will happen. I think I'm straying from my title, so I really need to change it. *sweatdrop* I gave it any title, and I never planned the story out. Sigh. Read and Review people! Next chapter when I get enough reviews!


	4. Chapter Four

Im soooo sorry everyone!! I had this chapter written before new years, and I really meant to put it up, but my comp got screwed up. Grrr…this really sucks. Then I had to edit it and its soo horrid! Nehooz, hardly anyone responded to my question!!! sigh…that's ok then. Have fun reading guys! And like always, read and review!!!

Disclaimer: I have no money, and SM aint mine… so you'll only be wasting you time trying to sue me… hahaha!

**Title**: More than You Think

**Author**: Renegade

**Date**: December 31, 2001

          The scouts met up at Rei's temple at exactly 4 'o clock. Like the other senshi, Rei was flabbergasted at Serena's new look. At first, Rei made a few sarcastic remarks about her non-existent meatballs, but after Serena's stern "don't mess with me" look, she stopped.

          "So, what's the big news you guys wanted to hold this meeting for? And what's with the new look Sere?" asked Rei.

          "It's Darien…' said Mina, quiet.ly.

          "Darien? What do you mean? Is he hurt? What exactly happened with you and Darien, Serena?" asked a serious Rei.

          "He cheated on me…. and I caught him… and well, I broke up with him…"

          "What?!?! You have to be joking Serena! Darien would never cheat on you!!' proclaimed Amy.

          "Yes… but he did… and he didn't just kiss someone… he was…"

          "He was what Sere…?" asked Rei.

          "He was having sex with another woman!!!" At that, Serena's barriers broke down.

          "I really did love him, but I guess--" Serena whimpered. "…that he just didn't love me…" Serena started to wail, and the girls exchanged looks. Serena continued her story, about the whole night and started to cry even harder.

          Hours later, after she finished the scouts attempted to comfort her.

"Don't worry Serena, just let it out. It's ok to cry..." Said Amy.

"Yea… you've been through a lot. Just let it all out…We're all here for you…" said Lita.

          "No… it's not right to cry… Darien isn't worth my time, you know? …he thinks I'm fucking weak… and I'm going to show him! He's one hell of a jerk to think that he's better than me…HE'S NOTHING WITHOUT ME!!!" Serena cried.

          The scouts exchanged another look.

"Serena, honey. Maybe you should go home and rest…I'll get Chad to drive you home… you seem really tired and wrecked." Said Rei.

          "Yea…  I guess so. I don't know what came over me guys…" Serena smiled sadly. "This whole day, I've kept my "cool" mask up, and just a girl to girl chat broke 'em down… I'm sorry. I'll see you guys on Monday, or sooner, ok?"

          "All right… bye Sere" said the foursome in unison, as Serena hugged each girl, and walked away to go home.

The scouts watched Serena walk away to Chad's car, and when they were sure she had left, they started to talk again.

          "Ok, girls. What exactly are we going to do now? Serena isn't the best fighter at times… you know? And if Serena won't work with Darien again, or vice versa, we really would need Darien more in battles." stated Rei.

          "Yea, I know. It seems like Darien really is the strongest fighter, and stuff…" began Lita. "I mean, it's not that Serena's weak and all… its just that, Dare is always saving one of us… mainly Serena… and well- we need him…'

          "That's true… but we can't just ditch Serena if Darien doesn't help, right?" said Mina.

          "Of course not!" started Amy. "But we require Darien! Do you suppose that they could ever work together again? Serena is one of my dearest comrades, and I can't just leave her side, even if we don't acquire Darien back."

          "I doubt Serena will work with Darien again…she seems really pissed…but who knows? Maybe they'll get back together again… you know? And yea, Ames, I totally agree. We can't just ditch Sere." Said Mina, with a thoughtful look in her eyes.

          "Well, tell you what. Why don't we give Darien a call, and see how its going with him and Sere, and ask him what he's going to do now, ok?" said Rei.

          "Uhm…ok, I guess…but can we at least yell at Darien, and make him feel ashamed of what he did to Sere?" said Mina with a half hopeful, half mischievous look in her eyes.

          Rei sighed, and giggled. "Yes, of course. I guess he deserves it… but not to the point where he hates us, and wont even listen to us, ok?"

          "Agreed." Chirped the other three scouts.

          "Ok! So let's go to the arcade, and find Darien! He's normally there at this time, eh?"

          The scouts packed up their stuff, and headed over to Andrew's café. Meanwhile, in Chad's car…

          "Hey Chad," began Serena, after she had dried her eyes, and freshened up. "Can you drop me off at the arcade instead of my home? I'm simply starving, and I need food! Hehe."

          "Uhm…sure I guess. But are you sure? Do you want me to wait?" asked Chad, very concerned. The poor girl had seemed upset, however when he asked her what was wrong, she wouldn't tell him anything.

          "Its ok, Chad. Thanks for driving me though. Just turn in this corner and we're at the arcade." The car drove up to the front doors, and Serena got out.

          "Thank you so much Chad!" said Serena, a bit joyfully. She kissed him on the cheek, and walked away.

          "Uhm…'Kay… bye Serena." Said Chad, somewhat dazed. He looked once more at Serena entering the arcade, and drove off.

          "I wonder what's bugging her…" said Chad.

***A Little Later***

          "Thanks Andrew!" called Sere from the door. She had just finished her strawberry milkshake and was headed home. Looking both ways, she started to cross the street from the arcade.

          Meanwhile, Darien was headed towards the café/arcade, and spotted the same girl he had seen that morning. Thinking now was his chance to make a move, he jogged up to her, and **accidentally** bumped into her.                 

          Before Serena could say anything, Darien began to apologize.

          "I'm sorry miss. I didn't mean to bump into you. My name is Darien, what's yours?" said Darien, offering his hand.

          Serena stared. "Stop playing, Darien.' Said Serena, a frown upon her face. "You can be such an idiot you know that?"

          Darien froze. "What? Do I know her?" thought Darien. He studied the woman again, and almost died when he realized who it was. 

"Serena?" croaked Darien.

          "No shit, Sherlock." Said Serena sarcastically.

          "Sere? What happened?" began Darien. "I mean, you look great… it's just that-" stuttered Darien.

          By that time, the duo had crossed the street and were walking past the park

"Just shut your mouth Darien. I adopted a new look, ok? What? Do I look appetizing to you now? Is your old playmate not good enough for you?" snapped Sere, obviously annoyed.

Darien froze again. "No! Of course not…" Darien paused. "Sere…" started Darien, eyes on the floor. "Look, that girl… that night. It was a mistake!" said Darien. 

Serena stopped and looked at him doubtfully.

"Is he telling the truth?" thought Serena. "No, I can't let my guard down…" She looked into his eyes.

"Ok, give her a puppy dog look, and brush your hair back, Dare-old' boy. You'll definitely win her back with that routine…" planned Darien in his head.

"I got drunk that night… not purposely!" said Darien, motioning with his hands. 

"Play innocent" said a voice in his head. 

"And then, a …ahem… friend of mine, spiked my coke, and I got really drunk… he set me up with this stranger, and before I knew it… stuff was happening." Said Darien, eyes averted to the floor again.

"Is he telling the truth? I want to believe him… but… no. It's a trick. He's playing me. He only wants me because I look pretty. If I go back to him, it will prove I'm weak. He may not have said that I was weak, but it's true. Plus, if he really loved me, he'd wait for me, right? I can't show a weakness… I made a promise to myself…" said Serena, a raging battle within herself. 

Serena put on a mask, and pulled up her firewalls. Giving Darien her iciest stare, she laughed spitefully.

"You are absolutely comical Darien!" said Serena, patting Darien on the head.

"Aren't you the cutest little puppy dog I've ever seen?" said Serena, mockingly, and with over pronunciation as if she was talking to a baby.

Darien frowned. She was mocking him- and pretty well, too. Wasn't he normally the one who did that to other people?

Serena smiled. "Darien, I love you. But not in the way you want me to. It's not you! It's me!" began Serena.

"We're different. I'm… well, better than you, and you're just… scum!" said Serena, smiling even bigger.

Serena sighed. "Actually, Dare… you know what? I take that all back; it is you. You're just so… ugh. There are so many people better than you out there! You know what they say, plenty of more fish in the sea! I hope we can still be friends, Darien. Please?" said Serena, a fake, pleading look in her eyes.

Darien smirked sadly. His plan of getting her back didn't exactly go as planned, and he wasn't used to being teased and mocked. "Serena, you've changed… what happened?" asked Darien. In a way, he liked this new Serena, but he wasn't going to show it. She was beautiful, witty, totally new, and a lot stronger. Unfortunately, unknowing to himself, he had absolutely no chance with her.

"What happened?" replied Serena, seriously. "I changed Darien. I moved on. I loved you once, but I guess you didn't love me." Said Serena. "I know you didn't get drunk, and you slept with that girl all on your own will. Darien… I've known you long enough to know when you lie…" Serena sighed. "Darien, I loved you, but I guess you didn't love me. Maybe, one day, you'll realize what a treasure you've lost… but for now, we're over. You lost me… forever." And with that, Serena stood up straight, and pulled Darien's lips to her own. Tilting her head, ever so slightly, Serena kissed him. Fully, passionately, and heatedly. Darien's arms gradually moved to her waist, and Serena began to trace Darien's lips with her tongue. Arms pulled around his neck, she opened his mouth and her tongue entered.

"What is she doing?" wondered Darien. Things didn't go as planned for Dare, and the outcome hadn't looked too good, especially after that little speech. Right now, however, this heated kiss Serena was giving him, was a mixed signal. Did she want him back?

"I am pretty sexy…" thought Darien rather snobbishly.

The whole kiss lasted for a near minute, when Serena broke it off, leaving Darien breathless.

"I'm confused… what was that?" asked Darien, hoping that this blond little goddess would come back to him.

"Consider it a goodbye kiss Darien. Something to remember me by… and nothing more." Said Serena, in a final sort of way. Walking away, Serena closed her eyes. She may have seemed strong, but she was breaking on the inside.

As Serena walked away into the sunset, she almost seemed to disappear. Darien sighed. Was he starting to fall in love with Serena, just when she was out of it? Or was it just his raging hormones, going full alert after that passionate kiss, and Serena's breath-taking look? Whatever it was, the outcome looked shady for Darien… Serena's beginning to look a lot more than everyone thinks she is… Darien's gonna have a hard time trying to win her back now…         

Like it? Hate it? It really sucks right now, because school is back, and I have no time for this. Sigh..it took me so long to get around to proofing this. Oh well, like always dear readers, make sure you read and review!!!  


	5. Chapter Five

Waaaahh! Guys im sooo sorry! Gomen gomen!! Gomen nasi!! I haven't worked on this story for the longest time, and I sorta..ahem, forgot what it was about, and I had MAJOR writers block! Plus, school and teachers are positively evvviiilll, so my life is so hectic! Thank you everyone for all you wonderful reviews! Technicaly, I haven't gotten a bad review yet!!! Haha—and that's all going to change soon, isn't it? Anyways, have fun with this chapter, and like always, read and review!!!!

Disclaimer: sailor moon isn't mine, but my birthday is… ahem, in a few months (haha, june 28th), so if you want to give me Darien, I wouldn't mind at all!!

**Title**: More than You Think

**Author**: Renegade

**Date**: January 30, 2001

          Serena mentally yelled at herself as she walked away. Why the hell did she kiss Darien if she hated him? She admitted to herself that she still did have feelings for him, but that was only because Darien was cute, right? Serena sighed. 

          "Darien is a player—I cant fall for him, he's just a fake…" thought Serena as she wiped the tears in her eyes away and tried to convince herself. "I have to move on… I can't show him that I need him because, well…I don't…" said Serena before she was suddenly interrupted as she bumped into someone.

          "Ow…" Thought Serena as she fell to the floor and winced at this familiar feeling. "Hm… me and Darien used to bump into each other all the time like this…"

          "Oh! I'm so sorry miss! I was in a hurry to get to my job, and I guess I didn't see you!" said the boy who bumped into her.

          Serena looked up, and nearly drooled. What she saw before her was NOTHING compared to Darien (AN: yea right… Darien is the cutest guy alive, but I have to do this for the story.) He was about Darien's height and build, only stronger. He had glimmering midnight black eyes, and jet-black hair, which was slightly streaked with blue. His voice was smooth, and silky, yet it was strong and powerful at the same time. (AN: I know, I know, sounds like Darien a bit, eh? Well, it sort of is, but the guy is… actually asian!!! Japanese to be exact…)

          "No, I'm very sorry." Stuttered Serena. "I guess I wasn't looking where I was going." Said Serena with a small smile.

          The boy smiled back. "She has such a lovely smile…" thought the boy, entranced. "Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Joshua." Greeted Joshua as he helped Serena up.

          "Serena, but you can call me Sere. It's nice to meet you Joshua." Said Serena with a smile. Surprisingly enough, even after her recent break up, she was already developing a crush on Joshua- then again, who wouldn't with his great looks and charm? 

"Where are you headed Josh?' asked Serena, hoping she could tag along with this amazing cute guy.

          "Well, I'm sort of new here in Tokyo, but I'm headed towards the 'New Moon Productions' studio. Do you know where it is? I'm already late, and I'm sort of lost…"

          "Know it?!" exclaimed an ecstatic teenage girl. "Who wouldn't? It's only the biggest, most expensive studio in all of Tokyo! Maybe even Japan!!! It's for the biggest models in the world!!"

          Joshua chuckled. "I guess…I'm a new model, so I really don't know…and biggest? I'm hardly famous…"

          Serena smiled again. "A model, of course he is!" thought Serena as she gazed into his eyes. "Haha, a model, eh Joshua? No wonder you're so cute!" played Serena, turning on her flirty side.

          Joshua grinned. "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

          Serena laughed, as Josh continued talking. "Hey, you want to come with me to the studio? You can watch me 'strut my stuff' and look stupid!"

          Serena giggled more. "I'd be charmed Josh; but stupid? On you? No!" Serena looked around. "Oh! But I think I left my purse at the café!" said Serena. "It's on the way, so can we go get it? You can meet my friend Andrew too!"

          Joshua smiled. "All right. Lets go." And with that he linked his arm into Serena as they walked to the café/arcade.

*Meanwhile…*

          "Look! There's Darien!" said Rei from the window.

          The four girls entered the arcade, and made their way towards the man reading the newspaper.   

          "Ahem." Coughed Mina when Darien didn't notice their entrance.

          When Darien looked up, he nearly jumped out of his seat.

          He groaned. Andrew had just assaulted him for doing what he did to Serena, and now this? The girls, being Sere's closest friends were going to pound him into a mushy pulp.

"Uhm, hi girls…" said a nervous Darien, edging further away in his seat, away from the foursome.

          "Listen Darien, we heard about you and Sere." Started Mina, putting her hand on his shoulder. This small gesture caused Darien to jump.

          "And we just came to ask you how you feel." Said Amy.

          "With all the recent trouble, we were wondering if you were still going to help us?" said Rei.

          "Cause we need you a lot, Tuxie, so we just came here to know if we could depend on you…" finished Lita.

          Darien sighed. "I don't know. Serena totally hates me, and I really do love her." Lied Darien. Maybe Serena's friends could persuade Serena to take him back—then he could have a few more of those kisses…

          "Sere hates you? Impossible?! When did you see her?" inquired Mina.

          "A little while ago. Listen, I'd like to help you scouts, but Serena will kill me if she sees me helping you guys, and even if she sees me with you."

          Rei sighed. "Serena can be so irrational sometimes, Dare. I bet she still likes you!! She's just hurt, and she's not ready for a relationship, especially such an intense one with you," started Rei, however Ami instantly interrupted her.

          "Uhm, Rei, not ready for a relationship, eh?" said Ami, pointing to Serena and Joshua, who had just entered the door.

          Mina whistled. "Woah, he's hot!" said Mina, eyes bugging out. "Man, Serena sure moves fast. It sure looks like she's over you now, Dare ol' boy." Said Serena with a grin, playfully punching Darien in the shoulder.

          Darien glared. Serena was over him this fast? Since when was he the victim of break ups? He looked back at Serena, and noticed that she had seen the scouts and him together. As she got up from the counter to go over to them, Darien tried to warn everyone.

          "Uhm guys, Serena is c-" attempted Darien but to no avail. The scouts were talking endlessly about that gorgeous guy with Serena.

          "What do you think you're doing?" said Serena icily, interrupting both the chattering teens, and Darien.

          The girls suddenly stopped talking and looked at Serena, who seemed to be fuming. It looked as if the whole group was against her, and with Darien. From the looks of it, they all looked so happy, and buddy-buddy. Serena couldn't believe it… not after the chat she had with the girls.

          Her eyes, a cold dark blue, flashed lighting. "Well, aren't you going to explain?"

          The girls took another glance at Sere and gulped. They were trapped. They couldn't explain themselves, and soon they all knew it would be a choice between Darien or Serena…

Ahheeemmm…this chapter sucked didn't it? Oh well… its not my fault, though Joshua DOES SOUND CUTE. Haha, don't take him with out my permission ok? Sigh. What a cutie.

Oh yea, and don't forget to READ AND REVIEW! I already started the next chapter; so if you want it, REVIEW PEOPLE!!! *grinz* ja minna!!


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer/Author Note: GUESS WHAT GUYS?!?! I OFFICIALLY OWN SAILOR MOON NOW!!! WHEEEEE!! Hahaa…so now its mine, and not yours!!! Wanna know HOW I got it? well…don't tell anyone, though… ok? Well……I _stole_ it!!! Hehehe…it took me soooo long! I had to break through the security, and I was chased by these really creepy weirdo people…. ok..im gonna have sooo much fun with Darien and Andrew now!! wheeeeeeeeeee….*twirls around happily*

*two men in black suits, derby hats, and sunglasses walk in*

Man #1: Are you the writer pen named Renegade? 

Me: Uhm, yea… so what if I am? *whispers to her readers* those are the creepy weirdo people… 

Man #2: You're under arrest for stealing the rights to Sailor Moon and company. Give them back, or else we'll have to use force.

Me: WHAT!??! NO!! NEVER!!! YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!!! *runs away frantically and blows a raspberry at the two men in black suits* HAHAHA! SAILOR MOON IS MINE I TELL YOU! MINE!!! PUAHAHHAHAHA-- *THUMP* Renegade has run into a wall

Man #1: *walks up to the Renegade on the floor and looks at her* Man… authors nowadays…. They're getting stupider, right? *pokes her with an umbrella* (where did that umbrella come from?)

Man #2: Uh huh… look…she didn't even finish her disclaimer… *turns to the readers* Sailor Moon does not belong to that thing *points to the unconscious Renegade* You shouldn't be reading this story, because it is illegal without a disclaimer. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takecheui… not her, not you. Got it? Good….so now, we're going to go and delete this story… and permantly shut Renegade down…BWAHAHAAA!! ahem

(the men turn to leave and delete the story, but Renegade suddenly awakens…with a pan… now where did THAT come from?)

Me: *knocks the two men in black suits unconscious* AHA! TAKE THAT!! NO ONE WILL DELETE THIS STORY!!! YOU HEAR ME YOU CREEPY WIERDO MEN!?!? NO ONE!!! And on another note, it;s not a pan ok? … it's a skillet………. So, my dear readers, I apologize for the long delay in my story… its all those creepy weirdo people's fault so don't blame me!! And yes, I love naoko too much to steal Sailor Moon, so it's currently being shipped back to her… excluding a tall, dark and handsome prince of the earth……………….. so AHEM, on with the story!!! 

**Title**: More than You Think

**Author**: Renegade

**Date**: February 10, 2002

          "Ser—Se-Serena!" stuttered Rei. "What are you doing here?" asked Rei rather nervously. Sure, Serena wasn't the best fighter at times, but when she was mad—she was scary. She may have been slow to anger, and when she was angry, it was a force not to reckon with.

          Serena glared at Rei. "Rei, my dear…I really think that the real question here is what are you doing here—especially with that jerk right there." Her glare turned to focus on Darien, who shivered at the coldness of her eyes. It was frightening, and if looks could kill, Darien would be dead that very instant, along with everyone in a 10-mile radius…

          "Serena…we were just having a chat with Darien…nothing more!!!" said Rei.

          "Really now…"  said Serena icily, her gaze focused on her finger that was making circles on the counter. "If I didn't know any better, it looked as if you were being all buddy buddy with the jerk…"

          "Sere-" started Rei, only to be interrupted by the furious scout of the moon.

          "Serena what!?!?" asked Serena sharply, her gaze once again focused on Rei. "You know, I really thought you would know how I felt after our chat this afternoon, but I guess I was wrong. I thought I could depend on you, that you were all my true friends, but I guess in the end, you're all by yourself, right? You know--"

          "Just SHUT UP SERENA!!!" screamed Rei, absolutely furious. She was fed up with this, and just wanted it to be over. Serena quieted, and intensified her gaze.

          "What?" snapped Serena coldly.

          "You know, we are all so sick and tired of you acting so superior! You changed! Stop holding grudges! It's not like you're that important either! I mean, hello! You are the weakest scout!! You're always the one in trouble, the one who needs help. STOP BEING A BABY AND FACE IT!" screamed Rei as the rest of the scouts gasped.

          Serena blinked. "Rei… how could you say that?" Tears formed in her eyes, but she pushed them away. "Do you all feel that way?" asked Serena, as she glanced from each scout.

          "No!! Of course not Sere!! How could you say that Rei?!!!" asked Mina. "Stop being so harsh to Serena!!!" said Mina, reprimanding Rei. "Sere, I'm sure she didn't mean that… right Rei?"

          "I sure as hell meant it! We all mean it, except maybe you Mina. Lita, Amy and I all feel the same. You are nothing, and if you wont get along with Darien, we'll have to go with him. He's more powerful than you, Serena. Face the facts."

          Amy stepped forward. "That's not exactly true Rei… true, Darien may be strongest alone, but when we are all together, we work better with Serena than Darien… plus, Serena is my friend! She has always been there for me—she looked past my books, and brain, and saw the real me…" Amy walked up to Serena and Mina, and took her side.

          Rei blinked. "Lita?" inquired Rei.

          "I'm sorry Sere… really. But I'll have to side with Darien. I really feel he's the better fighter…. But can we still be friends?" asked Lita meekly.

          Serena pursed her lips. "Friends?" she asked bitterly. "I really doubt friends abandon you for a jerk." She glanced at Darien who's head was down. He wasn't feeling guilty, he just didn't wanna be brought into the fight and get his pretty face hurt. Dare was just playing chicken, hiding away.

          "Listen to this Rei. I'm not sure if I can EVER forgive you. After those horrid things you just said to me, I'm hurt. Really. I considered you like a sister, like family, but I guess you didn't feel the same. Sure we fought, but I always thought it was a joke… our friendship is forever ended…" said Serena her gaze accusingly focused on Rei. Although Rei had started to feel a bit guilty, her pride took over, and she held the gaze over Serena. 

          "It's not like I liked being your friend anyway Sere." Said Rei, her voice dripping with venom. "I'm bouncing… come on Darien. Let's go to your apartment, right? Lita, coming?"

          "Yes…just hold on… I'll meet you there, ok?"

          "Fine—but I really see no reason to stay." She took hold of Darien, and led him outside, and walked away.

          Serena's gaze relaxed, but it was still menacing. Serena sighed. "Lita, what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be with pyro?" Her voice, not as sharp as before, had a tone of sadness.

          "Serena, I'm sorry. There comes a time to choose sides. Right now, I chose Darien. I would love to still be your friend—but, will you still accept me?" said Lita thoroughly sincere.

          Serena pursed her lips again. "Lita, I thought I could depend on you too… but I guess you did what was in your heart. You've been a great friend… and I suppose we can still be friends, but you'll have to earn it back.'

          Lita smiled. "Thank you Sere. I know what you mean… I guess a feel the same way… I'll show you I really am a friend, despite the sides I choose… now, I have to jet, and talk to Rei… it was really bad what I said… " and with that, Lita walked away.

          Serena sat on a stool, and Amy and Mina surrounded her. 

"You ok, girl?" asked Mina.

"I'm fine. Thank you guys, for being there for me. You guys are such great friends."

"Of course Serena! We would never leave your side! Albeit you are clumsy, you are our leader, and our friend. We love you!" said Amy. 

"Thank you Amy. I love you two, too." Serena hugged her two friends, and Mina started to say something.

"Hey Sere, there's something you should remember…."

          "Really Mina? What is it?" asked Serena.

          Mina coughed… "Well, you know that really cute guy you came with?"

          "Yes…you mean Joshua?" asked Serena, a bit confused.

          "Well, he's still here…" said Mina with a chuckle.

          "Oh my gosh!!!" Serena glanced around, and saw Joshua leaning by the door with a small smile.

          "Well, Serena. It's about time you remembered me." Said Joshua chucklying. "I stayed away so you could take care of your friends… you ok Sere?" said Josh a bit worriedly.

          Serena smiled. She barely knew him, and already he was so nice, and caring. "Couldn't be better. Sorry about before though… oh! Where are my manners though!" said Sere, gesturing to her friends. "Meet Mina and Amy. Mina, Amy, meet Joshua. He's a new model."

          "No wonder…" whispered Amy jokingly to Serena.

          "Amy!!!" said Serena, smiling. She was happy to see that they approved of her new "crush". True, Serena didn't know how Joshua felt about her, but he was nice, so there had to be something.

          "Well, guys, I'll see you later. Me and Joshua have to jet… Bye girls!!" said Serena, kissing them both on the cheek. Grabbing her purse, she linked her arm with Joshua and walked out the door, waving.

          "See you later, Sere!" cried Amy from inside.

          "Uh huh, call me and tell me ALL the details!!' chirped Mina, happily.

          All of a sudden, the outcome seemed a lot happier….  

Achkkk..sorry this chapter didn't flow too much.. ive been sooo busy, that I have no time.. gotta go readers! And like always, read and review!!


	7. Chapter Seven

You know what I just realized? I never told you about the setting of the story. I'm sitting here thinking, in my P.J's and I'm saying… if this were after the Starlight season, the whole story would suck. So, dear readers, this is, in a way, an AU fic… or Alternate Universe. It takes place **before** Serena finds out she is the princess, and Mina/Sailor Venus is already with the scouts. They all found out who the other was, and uhm… yea, I think that clears it up. Darien and Serena got together.. so uh huh… I'm confused a bit, but you guys get it, right? Do you guys see how the plot thickens now? Whooo… no one knows that Serena is the princess—and then you think of the title… ahaaa… I'll let you guys use your imagination. I hope this isn't confusing anyone. Just leave you questions in the reviews, and I'll try to answer them. By the way, here are the ages of the scouts. I changed it, because 14 is just too young for a 19 year old, don't you think? As they get older, its ok. But right now… its just too weird.

**Scouts: 16**

**Darien, Joshua, and Andrew: 19**

Disclaimer: Sadly, I USED to own Sailor Moon—but those freaky men tried to take it, so I sent it back to Naoko anyways. Sigh, so Sailor Moon is not mine, I have no money, so don't bother to sue. Joshua, on the other hand is mine—everything from his blue streaked hair to his toes. ^_^

**Title**: More than You Think

**Author**: Renegade

**Date**: February 21, 2002

          The couple had walked to New Moon Studios in a companionable silence. Thankfully, Joshua had been considerate and had not mentioned the fight, or any of Serena's friends. They had been mostly silent, but they had joked along the way, and shared a few smiles.

          "We're here!" said Serena happily as they walked through the doors.

          "So it seems. Finally, but--" said Joshua, looking at his watch. "It seems as if I'm already late. Aiya… come on, my boss is going to annihilate me if I don't show up soon." He took Serena's hand and dragged her into the elevator.

          Serena whistled. "You know, I've never been in this building, and boy, its better than I imagined."

          Joshua chuckled. "Really now? But don't worry. The building may seem glamorous, but wait until you see Piet, my boss. He's really really-" started Joshua until the elevator stopped at the door. *ding*

          "JOSHUA!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" screamed a furious man dressed in black. "Come come, into dressing this INSTANT!!!"

          Joshua grinned at Sere, and started to finish what he was saying. "See what I mean? He's really… demanding. I'll see you in a bit Sere. Just wait for me…"

          "By the food carts!!!" said Serena, already making her way to the catering area.

          Joshua laughed, and was about to say something more, until Piet pushed him further. 

          "No time to waste!! Come come! You have to meet the new co-director as well!!" ordered Piet hastily.

          "Co-director?" asked Joshua.

          "Yes, her name is Alison, and now, GO!! GET READY!!" ordered Piet, pushing Joshua into the room. Joshua sighed. He really hoped Serena wouldn't be bored and leave. He liked her, and he really hoped he liked her.

*back to Serena*

"Oh! Yum!" said Serena, as the catering company looked at her in surprise. She was eating everything in sight, and it was scary.

"Aren't models supposed to be like, I don't know… not eating anything?" whispered one caterer to another.

"I really don't know, but we're still getting paid so it doesn't matter!" replied the caterer as he stared in amazement. The girl must have been starved, because she was so slim and was eating everything!! He would have died if he knew she always ate like that.

"Thanks guys!" said Serena through a full mouth, as she gave them a V-sign. She turned around, just as she bumped into a woman, and fell to the floor.

Serena cleared her mouth, and looked up. "Oh! I'm so sorry!! I didn't mean to bump into you!" said Serena apologetically.

"That's ok. I'm Alison. Are you a model here?" asked the tall, black haired woman. She had black hair with brown streaks (AN: Think Rinoa from FF8).

"A model?" laughed Sere. "Of course not!!!" She looked at herself, and nearly forgot that she had her hair up in a ponytail, and that she had dressed differently today. Maybe its because I dressed more sophisticate today, thought Serena. Little did she know, that she ALWAYS radiated beauty. Serena was just too modest to see it.

"You're not a model?" asked Alison, genuinely surprised. This girl was radiating beauty—it was amazing. Sure, she wasn't wearing that much makeup. Being an expert, she could only detect lip-gloss and a sweep of eye shadow—but that was it. She was a la natural, and she was beautiful. "Why not? You're absolutely beautiful you know."

Serena blushed. "You think? No, I'm not that pretty. You should see some of my friends." Said Serena modestly.

"Oh! Don't be so modest!" said Alison, with a small gesture. "Have a tryout. I think we have another model in here… Joshua, I think. He's a new model, and you can practice with him for some camera shots. If the camera likes you, you're a model. That is, if its ok with my co-director. Sounds good to you?"

Serena smiled. "Joshua? I know him. But uhm, yea! Sure. I'll try out. What do I have to do?" asked Sere.

"Just go into that room—the people in there will set you up. By the way, what's your name?"

"Serena. My friends call me Sere." Said Serena, making her way into the dressing room.

"Serena. I like that. Short for Serenity. Let's see if your name lives up, now go! Get dressed!" said Alison smiling.

Serena scooted into the dressing room, and was barged by the make-up specialists.

*10 Minutes Later*

Serena walked out of the dressing room in a light pink spaghetti-strap tank top, and a pair of very short denim, white shorts. She sported a pair of white platforms, with light pink straps. Her hair, was down and flowing, and was secured with two pink flower pins. A touch of blush adorned her face, and light pink eye shadow crossed her eyes. An orangish-pinkish gloss coveted her lips, and she looked angelic. The set was designed for summer, and Serena fit right in.

Walking out, she saw Joshua across the set. He was dressed in a simple, loose white tank top, which bared his arms. He had a denim jacket thrown across his shoulder and he was wearing a pair of slightly baggy distressed jeans. Albeit it was a simple outfit, it complimented Joshua perfectly, and made him look drop dead sexy. His silver cross necklace made his almost thuggish outfit look more innocent, but it was sexy. Serena could feel herself blush, and she scolded herself.

"Joshua!" called Serena, from across the room, waving. Looking up, Joshua saw Serena and smiled.

"Serena." replied Joshua as he walked back across the room.

Serena made her way towards the black-headed stud, but tripped on her way. Oops! She had forgotten about her platforms and of the many wires on the floor. 

Seeing that she was about to trip, Joshua ran forward and caught her before she fell. "Got you." Joked Joshua, as she used him to steady herself.

"Thank you! My hero!" said Serena, jokingly. They shared a laugh, and looked into each other's eyes.

"So," started Joshua, coughing from the slight tension. "I didn't know you were a model." Said Joshua, looking her up and down.

"I'm not. At least, not yet." Replied Serena, as she explained how she had just met Alison, and how she was trying out.

"Cool. I just met Alison as well. She didn't say anything about you but that's ok. You'll do fine. Oh by the way, this is for Tokyo Smash—cover shots. Its for summer fashion." Informed Joshua, distantly.

"Tokyo Smash?" gulped Serena very nervously. It was a pretty famous magazine, and it had a reputation of making big models. "THE Tokyo Smash?!?"

"Yes, now come on Serena! Don't chicken out on me now! Let's get to the set!" said Joshua, grinning. Serena was adorable when she was nervous, and as he took her hand she snapped out of it. Her hand fit with his. Perfect, thought Joshua.

They made their way to the set, and Piet and Alison checked them over. 

"You guys look great!" said Alison, looking them up and down. "They make a cute couple, don't you think Piet?"

"Ya, Ya. Couple. Good. We need to work now! We're behind schedule!" muttered Piet a bit agitated. "To work! EVERYONE! PLACES!!" ordered Piet, hastily.

As Serena made her way to the set, Joshua helped her up. "After you, Princess." Joked Joshua.

"Thank you, my Prince." Replied Serena, pretending to curtsey in her pretend gown. She walked snottily, with her nose in the air, and when she got to the center, she broke out laughing.

The set was set for the summer. It was an outdoor scene, and there was a red BMWz3 convertible parked on the fake grass.

"Guys, its time to work!!!" began Piet. "I want you two to sit together on the hood of the car, just like you're staring at a bird in the sky."

Serena blushed at the thought of being so close to Joshua but obeyed Piet. After all, she really did want to make a good impression. When she got on the hood of the car, she half sat on Joshua's lap, and she rested her head on his shoulder, and looked up at the "bird."

"This is so stupid." Whispered Serena to Joshua, and in a way, happily. Although stupid, she liked being in his lap- it just felt… right, you know?

"I'd have to disagree, Sere. I think this is nice—it's nice having you in my lap." Joked Joshua right back, as the camera flashed a few times.

"Good good!" complimented Piet when they finished with that scene.

"Yea!" started Alison. "You guys have great camera chemistry!!! I knew that would go together! Their personalities seem to clash. Serena looks…so serene! And then Joshua… is like, so intense with his ganster look going there!!"

At that instant, Piet and Alison looked at each other.

"Serenity and Intensity!!!" screamed the two directors, jumping up and down. Joshua and Serena looked at each other and sweatdropped.

"Huh?" asked Serena to the two directors.

"No, no! We just thought up two names for you too… at least, for the cover. Now, come. We need to finish these shots."

They took a few more pictures of them "looking at the bird", until Alison asked them to shift positions.

"Joshua, I want you to put your arms around her waist, and Serena, you can play with his hands while they're there." She waited until the two did so, and then continued. "Joshua, lean your head forward into her shoulder, and go into the crook of her neck. Like- well, you know…"

Joshua did as told, and Serena could feel his slight warm breathing tickling her neck. Once again, it didn't feel awkward—it just felt right. Like all was perfect in the world. She smiled, and giggled as the camera flashed.

Joshua, feeling a bit daring, started to nuzzle her neck. Serena smiled at him, and whispered. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think?" he murmured, still playing with her neck. "You smell nice. I can't help it, so its your fault you smell so appetizing."

Serena laughed, and she realized the camera was flashing the whole time.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she said, through her laughing. "I didn't mean to move and laugh through the whole shot. Do you want us to do it again?" asked Serena.

"Reshoot it?" asked Piet. "Of course not! That was perfect, so natural!!! No wait… let me correct that, Serena, you are a natural!" said Piet enthusiastically.

"Yes!" said Alison. "Serena, you're officially hired! Just come to our office after the shoot, and you'll be finished for the day. We'll talk contract! Now, we need one more shot for the inside pages, and let me see…"

Piet finally came up with an idea. "Serena, I want you on the grass, like you just fell on the ground after a game of tag. Joshua, I want you right above her, looking into her eyes, like you're about to kiss her." 

Serena and Joshua glanced at each other uneasily. "Kiss?" asked Joshua and Serena at the same time.

"Almost. You don't have really to…" Said Piet as they got into position.

Serena nodded her consent, and laid on the ground. She put one leg straight flat on the ground, and the other one with her knee up. She spread her golden hair out, so it spread around her like a fan. When Joshua came over, and bent over her, she wrapped her hands around his neck, and Joshua supported himself above her with his arm that was near her head. His other arm, snaked behind Serena's neck, and brought her head closer to him.

"Perfect!" screamed Piet and Alison, as the camera flashed from different points. Serena and Joshua looked at each other, and their breathing deepened. Their eyes clashed—midnight black with ocean blue, and Serena's eyes fluttered close. Both hypnotized, they moved closer to each other. Serena could feel her breath increasing, as did Joshua. And then, when all seemed wonderful in the world, Joshua's head lowered, and their lips met. Serena gently tilted her head, and pulled Joshua closer, as Piet and Alison gasped. 

"Take a shot! Shoot the camera! This is perfect!!" said Alison.

"Yes. Wonderful chemistry."

Serena was in the air. In heaven. She felt in place—it felt like when she kissed Darien, only better, like she was wanted. Joshua felt right too. He liked Serena, and now that he was sure she liked him, he was going to ask her out. They broke the kiss as they heard the staff of the company hoot, and they both blushed furiously.

However, before they could say anything, Piet confronted them. "Wonderful, simply wonderful! You guys have better chemistry than anyone I have ever met!! Better than J and D!! You guys must do a duet with them! I'm going to go call them right now!!!" screamed Piet.

Joshua smiled and sneaked a glance at Sere. She smiled, and blushed.

          "Serena, we'll let you two talk a bit, but come to my office immediately! We need to talk contract fast!!!" said Alison, understanding the tension between Joshua and Serena. The two directors left, and Serena coughed.

          "That was something." Said Serena, nervously.

          "Yea, it was." Said Joshua, also uneasily. "Look, Sere. I was wondering, if you're not going out with anyone-"

          "YES!" blurted out Serena. "I mean," said Serena, blushing. "Uhm, ok… I'll just let you finish."

          Joshua grinned at Sere's eagerness. "Serena, my beautiful princess, I'd be honored if you'd be my girlfriend." He looked up innocently at Serena, and batted his eyes. "What do you say? Will you go out with me?"

          Serena smiled, and hugged Joshua. "Of course. Who could live without you after one of those kisses?" joked Serena placing her nose against his.

          "You liked them that much?" asked Joshua, grinning wildly. "I guess we'll just have to go for an encore." Said Joshua, as his head lowered, aiming for Serena's lips.

          "I think we will…" replied Serena enchanted. All she saw was Joshua. All she tasted was Joshua. All she smelled was Joshua. And it was all about Joshua. Oh, Joshua! Joshua! Joshua! Oh, what a beautiful name! It's a beautiful day, it's a wonderful world, and I'm happy I'm here to spend it with you!

Like it? Hate it? Love it? I've already started writing the next chapter, so read and review!! REVIEW PEOPLE OK!! I didn't put a cliffhanger here, but I know there will be one next time. This chapter was pretty long, but it was pretty boring, I guess.. oh well.

READ AND **REVIEW**! Thank you. xD


	8. Chapter Eight

OMIGOSH! IM SO SORRY—I DIDN'T KNOW I DIDN'T POST THE CHAPTER!!! DON'T MIND THE STUFF BELOW, CAUSE I THOUGHT I POSTED UP THIS CHAPTER YESTERDAY… EEK! DON'T HURT ME!!! IM SOOO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT, AND I REALLY RUSHED THIS CHAPTER……. IM GONNA BE RE EDITING THIS ONE THOUGH… I HAVE TO FIX THE LAST DANCE SCENE…. EEK! DON'T KILLL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! PLEASEEEEE~

Hey guys. Well, I'm really sorry about the long delay in my stories… but my life has just gotten so complicated. I've recently found out that a lot of my friends have betrayed me, and that one of my close friends is really sick. Also, my boyfriend and I have recently decided to break if off… and I'm starting to wonder if it was a mistake. Sigh. Although I am sorry, I don't appreciate you guys cursing at me to tell me to hurry my ass up! It's just …really annoying. Haha. Don't get me wrong, I love all my reviewers, and I know its flattery telling me to hurry up… but… sigh…just chill ok! xD

**Title**: More than You Think

**Author**: Renegade

**Date**: April 14, 2002

          Serena dreamily looked outside of her bedroom window, and smiled. Her day had been perfect. After the shoot, the newly made couple had gone out on a date. They had walked hand in hand to a local movie theater; where they did a bit more then just watch the show, if you know what I mean. Afterwards, he had taken her out to a new Italian restaurant across town where they ate and talked about everything. Then after driving her home, Joshua had kissed her goodnight; a sweet, yet passionate kiss to demonstrate his love for her. Her Friday evening had been a wonderful success, and Serena felt like she was walking on air!!!

          Tonight, the couple would be going to the new club downtown, but first, Serena had to go the arcade to talk with Mina and Amy. Getting out of her bed, she walked into her closet, and began to look for a nice ensemble. Choosing a red tank top, she slipped into a pair of denim Capri's, and a denim jacket. Checking herself in the mirror, she decided to leave her hair down, a la natural. Then, grabbing her purse, Serena ran down the stairs, and waved goodbye to her mom.

          Strolling to the arcade, Serena thought about her schedule for the summer. School would be over in a week or so, and then she would be free to do what she wanted to! Modeling took place every Saturday, so she had nothing to worry about, and her free time could be spent with Joshua. Also, there hadn't been any youma attacks lately, and Serena was extremely happy. Her life was starting to improve. For once in her life, Serena was actually feeling genuinely happy!

          The doors chimed as Serena entered the arcade. Looking around, she spotted Mina and Amy. 

          "Hi girls!" said Serena, waving across the room.

          The girls looked up and smiled. "Hey Sere." Said Mina.

          "Guess what?" said Serena, enthusiastically, as she sat down in a booth.

          "What's up?" asked Amy, very curious. So much had happened, and Amy was dying to know why Serena seemed so happy even after her recent break up with Darien.

          "Well…" started Serena with a smile. "You guys remember Joshua right?"

          'Joshua?" asked Mina. "You mean, tall dark and handsome dude right?" said Mina smiling.

          "Uh huh, well, me and him… well, yesterday…we're together now!" said Serena, very happily.

          The girls screamed, and hugged Serena.

          "Omigosh, that's great Serena. I'm so proud of you. He's a real catch too!" said Amy, winking.

          "Yup, Sere. Make sure you don't lose him!! He really is HOT!!!"

          "Haha, thanks guys. I'm so happy! But I have to go now! Josh and me are going to that new club downtown tonight. Feel free to meet us there, but I have to go shop now! Eek! I seriously need a new outfit" said Serena, as she rushed out of the arcade, waving goodbye.

          "Bye Serena!!" called the girls from inside. They were extremely happy that Serena moved on so quickly, and they didn't mind her sudden leaving. Heck, they had done it enough times to Serena to know what it felt like, and they didn't care. They felt very protective of Serena, and they had this feeling that Joshua was a very good thing for her…

*Now, back to Serena*

          Running to the bus stop, she turned the corner, when suddenly, she slammed into someone.

          Falling to the floor, she groaned. "Ohhh, is this ever a familiar feeling..." Thought Serena, mentally smacking herself in the head.

          "Serena?" asked a familiar voice.

          Serena opened one eye, and smiled. "Joshua!" she got up, and hugged him tightly. "Hi!!!"

          Joshua chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Nice to see you too. So, what are you in such a rush for?" asked Joshua, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

          Serena smiled. "Well, I was just about to go to the mall to pick up a new outfit for tonight and-"

          "Say no more." Interrupted Joshua. "Come on! I was on my way to the arcade to be with you, but you met me on the way. I'll give you a ride." Offered Joshua, as he led Serena to his car.

          Serena slightly shivered as she felt his hand on the small of her back. As they walked to his car, she gaped.

          "Oh my gosh. That…that is a nice car." Said Serena, still surprised. The car was a silver SAAB convertible; complete with leather interior, state of the art sound system, and basically, the works. Joshua chuckled at her amazement.

          "Ahaha… you like it? I don't really favor this car. My favorite, even though it's not that nice, is the Mitsubishi Eclipse… man! Did you see that girl on the commercial? She's hot." Said Joshua, jokingly.

          Serena giggled. "Hot, eh? You wouldn't be cheating on me now, would you?" asked Sere, playfully punching him. She hopped into the car, as Joshua walked around to get in.

          "Of course not, Serena! When I said hot," said Joshua, as he sat down into his seat, "I didn't mean hotter then you. You are so beautiful, do you know that?" asked Joshua, as he looked into Serena's eyes. He gently took her chin into his hand, and whispered to her. "I am so happy to be with you. I'm like, blessed! Every moment with you… is amazing. I'm hardly worth your presence, and yet you are still with me…" Said Joshua, his lips coming dangerously close to Serena's. She licked her lips, and she could feel her breath quickening, as her eyes fluttered close.

          "You would think this was my first kiss…" thought Serena, as Joshua caught her own lips with his own. "It's amazing how every experience I have with him seems like a new one," thought Serena, thoroughly entranced. They kissed passionately, and Joshua's arms slowly moved to the nape of her neck. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, they broke the kiss, gasping for air.

          "It's sort of funny." Said Serena, reaching for Joshua's hand. "You think you're not worth my time, but I feel the same way about you." She giggled, and Joshua smiled. 

          "Well, at least we know how we both feel, but come on," said Josh, starting the car. "Let's get to the mall so we can spend more time at the club." He flashed Serena a dazzling smile, and she couldn't help but smile back.

          "All right then, let's go!"

*A few hours later…*

          "Serena… don't you think you've had enough?" said a tired boyfriend. They had just spent the last few hours at the mall, and were now eating at the food court.

          "Nuh uh!! We still need accessories!" said Serena, her mouth still full of food. Joshua smiled at the cute scene Serena made, and he chuckled.

          "Yes, m'am! Anything for you!" joked Josh, saluting.

          Serena giggled and swallowed her food. "At ease soldier," said Serena, as Joshua lowered her hand. "You're right… maybe it is time to take a little break…" said Serena huskily as she closed the distance between their lips. 

          The two smiled into the kiss, and Serena started to giggle. 

          Joshua pulled pack, and titled his head. "Huh? Why are you laughing?' asked Joshua, smiling.

          "Nothing," replied Sere, "I've just never been this happy… in my whole life." 

          Joshua grinned from ear to ear. "Me too."

*One More Hour Later*

          An hour later, the couple was driving to Joshua's apartment. Serena had finished buying everything, and she had to say she loved her selection. As they drove up to the apartment, Serena felt her heart squeeze.

          "An apartment… exactly what Darien had…" thought Serena, frowning.

          "You ok Sere?" asked Joshua. He had seen her face go from happy to sad, and he was concerned.

          "Yea, perfectly," said Serena, placing on a false smile. "Are we there yet?" 

          "Yea, just about… Sorry if my apartment is a bit bare…" said Josh. "I just moved it, so there's nothing too personal yet… a lot of stuff is still in boxes"

          Serena giggled. "Ahaha, the ever loving procrastinator." Serena clasped her hands. "My hero!!!" 

          Joshua laughed, and parked his car. Getting out, he went to the other side and opened the door. Serena gasped. If she had thought Darien's place was nice… then, well, Joshua's was amazing. 

          Joshua saw her gaping, and took her hand. "Come on! We have to get to the club, remember?"

          Serena grinned, and the two ran inside, getting weird looks from the doorman. Going to the elevator, Joshua and Serena walked in.

          "Wow, this is a really nice place," said Serena amazed.

          "Yea, I guess so. Wait till you see my real home… it's so amazing that'll it'll knock your socks off." Said Joshua, as the bell dinged for them to get out.

          Serena giggled. "Nice phrase," She raised an eyebrow. "Knock your socks off?" 

          Joshua smiled, but said nothing. Putting a key into another elevator, Serena gaped. "You- You live in the penthouse!?"

          Joshua nodded, and they went up to the penthouse. 

          "Oh my gosh… you are too good to be true!! Model, cute, sexy, nice, rich, and… WOW!"

          Joshua laughed heartily. "Does that mean you like me?" asked Joshua.

          Serena mock snarled. "Like you? PuH LEASE!" cried Serena. "I think—" said Serena, softly now, "that I'm starting to fall in love with you…" Said Serena, as her arms snaked around his neck. 

          "Me too," said Joshua, nose touching nose. The two kissed lightly, and the elevator doors opened. "Come on now, Hun. Let's get in, so you can changed and we can go."

          The two walked in, and Serena tried not to gawk for the third time that day. The place was amazing. The majority of the ceiling was a skylight, and you could see the Tokyo skyline, and the night stars. It had a modern appeal to it's look, and the furniture was mostly white or black. The walls were an off-white, and the kitchen was stainless steel, and black and white. His entertainment system took up a whole wall, and it included surround sound. The bedrooms, however, were our of Serena's view, but it was still enough.

          "Bathroom's down the hall!" called Joshua from the kitchen. "Go get changed, and I'll change in my room." Said Josh.

          Serena nodded and made her way to the bathroom, complete with shower, Jacuzzi, toilet, and wall-to wall mirrors. "Wow," said Serena before she started to change.

*A Bit Later*

          Joshua looked at the mirror, and ran a bit of gel through his hair to give it a spiked up look. Hey, after all he was only 19! Setting it so that it was slightly spiky, he smiled. He was wearing a white tank top, under an open blue button up shirt, and a pair of black slacks. The blue shirt brought out the blue streaks in his hair, and he looked drop down sexy! Joshua smiled again, and made his way to the bathroom. Knocking, he called Serena.

          "Serena! You ready yet?" He heard a muffling, and then an answer.

          "Just a second!!" cried Serena. Joshua shrugged, and made his way into the living room. Flopping himself on the couch, he sat lazily until he heard footsteps. When his eyes found Serena, he gawked. She looked breathtaking, and she was perfect for the club; not over dressed, not too plain, and it looked good enough to dance in.

          Serena smiled. "How do I look?" asked Serena, as she twirled around. She was wearing a silver tube-top, with a dark denim jacket over it. She also paired together a pair of tight, dark blue, low-rider jeans, which showed off her firm belly and her belly button. 

          Joshua stuttered. "You- you look great!"

          "Thank you," said Serena, blushing. She simply glowed. Her face, needed nothing, however she took the time to apply a sweep of silver powder on her eyelids, and a gloss over her lips. Her hair, was also down, and today seemed to have a silver sheen.

          "You need one little thing though," said Joshua, as he reached into a nearby drawer. He pulled out a tiny box, and gave it to Serena. Serena gasped. 

"You're crazy Joshua! We've only been out once! I can't take this!"

Joshua shrugged. "Forget about it. Call it… our first anniversary gift, Sere. I really like you, and I'd be offended if you didn't take it."

Serena sighed, and timidly reached for the box. She was sure moving fast with Joshua, not that she minded. She felt like she knew Joshua— he seemed so familiar…

Serena opened the box and gasped. Inside, was a silver necklace with a moon and a star pendent. The star was in the center of the crescent moon, and it shone brightly. Taking a closer look, Serena saw that the pendent was made entirely of diamond. "Joshua, I can't take this… it's—diamond!"

Joshua smiled. "Forget about it. It's not just diamond, you know." Said Joshua, as he took the necklace from the box. He went behind Serena, and she shivered as his hands brushed her neck. "It's platinum, too…but don't worry about it. I have money, and I may as well spend it on my loved ones right?" said Joshua, closing the clasp.

Serena fingered the pendent, and sighed. Tears came to her eyes, and she whispered "Thank you…"

"Anything for you." Said Joshua, now facing her. He took her hands and led her out. "Come on. Let's go to that club now."

Serena smiled, and the doors of the penthouse closed as they ran out.

*At the Club*

The couple had arrived at the club just a few minutes ago, and they were now sitting at a booth. The club was amazing; loud, smoky, and hot. Everyone was on the dance floor; mashing, dancing, grinding, raving, and breaking. Serena and Josh, on the other hand, were still in their booth.

"This is a nice place." Said Serena.

"Yea… sure is. Want to dance?" asked Joshua.

Serena bit her lip. "Dance? Now? Here?" squeaked Serena. 

"Well, yea… this is a club, Sere. Come on, hun, it'll be fun." Said Joshua encouragingly.

Serena reluctantly took his hand, and he led her to the dance floor. A fast song had just begun to play, however Serena really wasn't in the mood to dance. Don't get her wrong though! She loved to dance, but she normally didn't dance in public. Dancing was another one of her hidden talents, however modesty always took over, and she never showed off.

The song playing was a trance song… upbeat, fast, and hypnotic. Serena, only swaying a bit to the music, eventually moved her hands to Joshua's neck. His hands, in return, wrapped around her waist, and the two danced. Although not exactly the best couple on the floor, they looked cute together. Soon enough, the song ended, and they stopped dancing.

"Thirsty?" asked Joshua.

"Yea, come on. Let's get a drink, and we'll dance again later." Said Serena.

The couple made their way through the crowd, and was about to leave the dance floor when someone caught Serena's eyes. Stormy blue clashed with silver blue, and lighting crackled…

Darien.

He was with another girl, this time tall, dark haired, and very beautiful. She was slim, and she had a large bosom. 

"Figures," thought Serena bitterly. 

Darien, looking as slick as ever, was dressed totally in black. He adorned a black button up shirt however; the first 4 buttons were left open, showing off his lovely chest. He wore a pair of black slacks as well, and he stared almost challengingly at Serena. Darien and his girl were dancing, and she could tell he was challenging her to dance against them. Serena glared back, and looked them over. They could dance—that was for sure. The girl was practically pressed up against Darien, and she simply oozed sensuality. Serena stopped walking, and put an arm on Joshua.

"Actually Josh, let's dance." Said Serena, dragging him back to the dance floor. Joshua shrugged and followed his girl to the center.

Another song came on, and Serena smiled. She knew this song; in fact, it was one of her favorites. She took one more glance at Darien, and smirked. This could prove to be fun, thought Serena. 

The song started and Serena started to dance. In a world where only her and Joshua existed, she moved, sensually and visually. Her arms moved to his neck, and his to her waist, and her hips swayed to the beat. As Serena moved closer and closer to Joshua, they moved as one; grinding, bumping and mashing. The world, or rather the audience started to encircle the two warring couples, but Serena took no notice. Her hands started to trace Joshua's chiseled chest, and back down… going lower and lower. Joshua groaned, and Serena smiled cynically. Pushing herself on his knee, he wrapped his hands low around her hips, and pulled her up and down his leg. Serena gasped, but continued dancing. They had to beat Darien and his slut! 

Serena soon removed herself from his leg, and turned around. Joshua's hands went around her waist loosely, and Serena grinded with him. Groaning, Joshua whispered into her ear. "You little vixen." Teased Josh, smiling. Serena smiled back, and he nuzzled her neck. The song than started to speed up again, and Serena turned again. Dancing more fiercely, passionately and needy, the last beats of the song started to play, and Serena felt a hand pull her away from Joshua. 

Darien. Oh, shit.

He pressed her body against hers, and he grabbed her fiercly. Whispering harshly in her ear, he said, "Serena, my dear Serena, I wouldn't spend so much time with that loser right there." She could feel his breath in her ear, and she felt herself getting hot. "Serena, Serena…I have four words for you…" said Darien, practically licking her ear. 

"You. Belong. To Me." Said Darien, before forcefully claiming her lips. He kissed her harshly…

Urgently.

Passionately.

And almost painfully.

And Serena almost fell for him again.

Before she got warped into the kiss, Serena pushed herself away and wiped her mouth in disgust. 

"I belong to no one." Said Serena defiantly. "And if I did, I most certainly wouldn't belong to you." She glared at him, before she felt a hand placed gently on her shoulder. Turning her head sharply, she relaxed seeing it was Joshua.

Joshua glared at Darien, while he merely smirked. "You want to go?" asked Joshua to Serena. His eyes were still glaring at Darien, however Darien paid no attention. He merely blew Joshua off as if he was a speck of dust. Serena nodded and Joshua placed his arm around her waist. Together the couple walked out and Serena could feel herself tearing. "God, how can he play with my emotions like that?" asked Serena mentally. Could it be that she still felt something for this idiot? Serena sighed, and let herself melt into Joshua's arms. He hugged her tighter, and together they made their way to the car. 

Meanwhile, Darien watched from the dance floor. "So, Serena has found a new person, eh? Not for long…" thought Darien, rather evilly. He would win back Serena if it was the last thing he did. She belonged to him….

Or so he thought.

  
  
AHHHHHHHHHH!!! Well, how'd you like it? Haha, I have no idea where im going with this story. I'm just writing mindless stuff. Lalalala… soooo did you like it? Don't worry, I have a feeling that Josh will be with Serena.. unless… you want her to be with Darien . Haha. Dotn worry. I've been thinking out a lot of various endings, but they are all really good! Just, review my story, and post who you want Sere to go with, and I'll tally it up! And here's my opinion. If she goes with Joshua, you're in for a surprise about Darien. If she goes with Darien, you're in for a surprise with Serena's personality. Lalalala…it's your call guys!!!


End file.
